Paper Airplanes
by Fashion-nerd
Summary: Katie doesn't believe a paper airplane could change her future. Travis, with the help of pick-up lines, proves to her otherwise. Tratie one shot!


**Paper Airplanes**

**Summary: Katie doesn't believe a paper airplane could change her future. Travis, with the help of pick-up lines, proves to her otherwise. Tratie one shot!**

**Word Count: 1384**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Ooh, Katie has herself a secret admirer", teased Lucy, a daughter of Demeter. She and her sisters were teasing one Katie Gardener upon finding a paper airplane on her bed.

"Oh please", said Katie, "This is just an immature and stupid act that is too low to even be called a prank. I bet the person who did this is no older than 5 years."

"Hey", said Travis, as he revealed himself to the girls. He was hiding behind the bushes by the window, waiting for Katie to come to her cabin and see his amazing paper airplane. But hearing her insult prompted him to blow his cover and jump into the cabin.

"That paper airplane is pure genius, one of the foundations of pranks", said Travis with pride in his voice.

"It's juvenile and dumb, much like you", responded Katie. She had endured many of the Stoll brother's pranks and she had to admit, a paper airplane on her bed wasn't worth her screaming. At first she thought it was a trap, to distract her while a bucket of mud falls on her head. But Travis actually seemed to ... admire his paper airplane.

"Katie, Katie, Katie. What am I going to do with you? Can't you tell that the paper airplane is one of the best ways to annoy people?" said Travis as he looked at her with disbelief.

"Your presence is annoying enough" said Katie and the two argued over the merits of the paper airplane. Katie knew it was idiotic and a waste of her time, but she couldn't help arguing with him, especially when she knew she was right.

"Paper airplanes have no significance whatsoever! They don't help or bother anyone!" said Katie with a sigh. She knew it was pointless; Travis was as stubborn as her. But honestly, what good could a paper airplane do?

"Excuse me but you are completely wrong. Paper airplanes can change the future one day" said Travis

"As if. It would never change the likes of my future" said Katie

"Would too"

"Would not"

"You suck"

"You suck harder"

"That's what she said"

"That's what _he_ said"

"Touché"

The argument continued on yet neither of the two noticed the Demeter daughters sharing knowing glances with one another. The siblings mainly believed that their sister Katie had a certain little feeling for the boy she claimed to hate. If only they had cell phones to record the bickering so that Katie could hear she flirts with Travis.

Lucy, the most curious of the daughters, sat on Katie's bed and took the paper airplane. Neither Katie nor Travis noticed, as they were so into their argument. Giggling, she brought the airplane to her sisters and opened it there. Inside, was scribbled a message, one that made all the Demeter girls blush.

Katie, upon hearing her sisters laugh, stopped insulting Travis's hair to curiously look at her siblings. Travis, too, had stopped and when he saw the opened airplane, felt his cheeks grow red.

"What's so funny?" asked Katie, as she saw her sisters trying and failing to contain their laughter.

"Katie, why are you a parking ticket?" asked Mary, the youngest of the sisters. Her question caused the rest of the siblings to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" asked Katie, completely confused.

Sabrina, taking pity on her older sister, said, "We found an interesting note in your paper airplane. Apparently you're a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you"

"Oh, that's nice", said Katie absentmindedly. She was trying to figure out what it meant and when she did, Travis received a hard slap on his arm.

"Ouch", said Travis. "See, a paper airplane is an amazing prank".

Before Katie could respond, Travis jumped back outside from the window and was running back to his cabin. He always got the last word.

"Not a word", said Katie, as she turned back to her sisters, who were all sharing a smile.

"Okay", said Lucy. "Wouldn't want to bother you and your boyfriend"

"Travis is not my boyfriend", exclaimed Katie. She was angry with everyone taunting her about Travis, even her own siblings. She did not, and will not, ever, like Travis Stoll. Couldn't they see her frustration with that stupid paper airplane?

"I never said Travis" laughed Lucy, along with the rest of the cabin. She was the most supportive 'Tratie' shipper there was. She was waiting for the two to shag like a pair of bunnies, another one of Stoll brothers sayings.

"I-I know, I was just, but you were implying and, ugh! Just go to bed all of you!" stuttered Katie. She then lied on her bed and waited for dreams to come.

They didn't.

Katie didn't know how long she was just sitting there, waiting for sleep to come. She didn't know if it was the butterflies in her stomach that stopped her from sleep or perhaps the anxiety of seeing him again tomorrow. She just lay there for what felt like hours until a paper airplane landed on her stomach.

Glancing out the window, Katie thought she could make out the silhouette of a boy sitting on a tree. She looked at the paper airplane in her lap and quickly opened it up.

Squinting, she could read, "Can't sleep either?" Katie smiled to herself as she looked for a pen. When she found one, she scribbled a "yes" and re-folded the airplane. She then launched it of the window and smirked when she saw it hit his head.

Moments later, the airplane returned. Inside, it said, "I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" Typical Travis, always having to use a suggestive line on her.

She wrote, "Boys who sleep with teddy bears are a big fat zero on the hotness scale". She then threw it out the window and laughed when she saw him jump to grab it. Katie couldn't keep the smile off her face when she heard him laugh as well.

The airplane returned and the message read, "That hurt. Can you call the doctor and while you're on the phone, tell her I lost my eye sight. I was blinded by your beauty"

The words made Katie blush and she was glad Travis couldn't see her. She didn't want him to know his tricks were working on her.

"If you are blind, how can you write?" wrote Katie and within seconds, the plane was coming back to her.

She read, "I write not with my hand but with my heart. Life without you would be like a broken pencil, pointless" Katie smiled at the response, and was happy that the message was starting to take a more serious note.

She was about to write, "Well then buy a pen you moron" but decided against it. Instead, she wrote "Same" and before she could change her mind, closed the paper airplane and sent it back to Travis.

She saw him open it, read it and if her eyes weren't deceiving her, it looked like Travis was sincerely smiling. He wrote done something, scribbled it, wrote something again and sent it to back to her.

Katie opened the paper airplane and read its contents. The words she read made her heart soar and she knew they were not said in a joking manner. He was serious; he was actually being serious with her! That feeling alone made Katie on cloud nine but what he asked made her giggle like a fan-girl.

She wrote a single word, "yes" and sent it back to Travis. She saw his nervous face and when he opened and read the paper airplane, she laughed with him when he jumped and fist-pumped the air.

"YES!" exclaimed Travis as he did a little happy dance right there.

Katie finally felt tiredness and decided it was time for her to sleep. Before she slept, she thought back to her prior argument with Travis and smiled as she realized she was wrong.

As Katie slept, a paper airplane landed on her stomach. Inside were the many messages between her and Travis, what some would call flirting. The recent message only had a time, a place, and a "can't wait for our date".

She was wrong. Paper airplanes can change someone's future, especially her own.

**Thank you for reading and please check out my other Tratie one shots****: Ambrosia and Aliens. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
